


Advanced Seduction 501

by johanirae



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy, before your next mission I think we need to review your seduction techniques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Seduction 501

**Author's Note:**

> Man I am on a ROLL today XD


End file.
